


Eternity

by JkWriter



Series: Poetry by J [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eternity, J - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we were never meant to last an eternity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

we used to believe in eternity  
a world where we were together  
we used to believe in the stars  
and our wishes that were meant to come true

we used to believe in rainbows  
the little colors dancing through the wind

but now all we’ve got is fighting  
and running off to bars

we used to believe in true love  
that the one was all we needed  
we used to believe in heaven  
but now look at where we are

our eternity wasn’t everlasting  
our wishes just weren’t meant to be  
every rainbow loses its color  
just like every bird forgets how to fly

i wish now that i couldve seen  
how much pain we were meant to feel  
i wish now that i couldve seen  
we werent meant to be an eternity

but alas that didnt happen  
and now we’ve got crushed dreams  
alas our love collapsed  
just like the stars above

there is no eternity in our love  
but ill take what lasted  
because while we werent meant to be  
those years were all i needed

no, we didnt get an eternity  
but we got something many will never feel  
we got smarter and better,  
grew stronger than ever  
all because we were never meant to last an eternity


End file.
